


Mamoru!

by tifasugar



Category: Jpop
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Mamoru Miyano te lleva de paseo, dale la mano, quizás la tarde acaba mejor de lo que esperas.





	Mamoru!

Caminaba a su lado y no me lo terminaba de creer. Su brazo rozaba mi hombro y por suerte para mí las calles estaban tan llenas que me tenía que pegar a él. Al acercarme me miró, tan alto, con esos labios tan voluptuosos y una ceja levantada. Le sonreí inevitablemente y me derretí cuando me devolvió la sonrisa rascándose el lateral de la nariz. No hablábamos pero tampoco lo necesitaba, solo su presencia me tenía pletórica. No me lo creía. Me pellizqué un brazo pero no me despertaba, y volví a mirarle.

—Lo siento —dije—, pero es que no puedo evitarlo —Sonrió, expulsando aire por la nariz en una breve risita.

—No pasa nada, ¿quieres un helado? —Me señaló un puesto y asentí, sin dejar de mirarle.

—¿Dónde ha ido Tatsuhisa? —Le pregunté mientras le veía pagar mi helado de chocolate.

—Tendría cosas que hacer, ya sabes, el grupo, tu amiga… —Asentí riéndome con timidez. Adoraba escuchar su voz y a Tatsu por dejarme sola con él. Me quedé absorta observando sus labios hasta que noté que me miraba.

—Lo siento —dije otra vez, sintiéndome avergonzada. Se rió suavemente.

—No pasa nada —Volvió a repetir. Pero esta vez vi como sus ojos se desviaban brevemente a mis pechos. Sonreí para mí misma, comiéndome el helado.

Cada cucharada de las suyas era un suplicio, así como verle lamer la cucharilla para después disfrutar de un breve vistazo de su lengua rozando las comisuras de su boca. Me avergoncé al darme cuenta de mi ensimismamiento porque el helado se me había derretido en la tarrina. Lo tiré en un cubo de basura disimulando antes de que lo viese. Me quejé, dándome cuenta de que me temblaba el pulso y me retrasé retocándome en el espejo retrovisor de un coche, asegurándome de no estar manchada. Al volver mis ojos hacia donde él estaba le vi caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Sabía que me había retrasado, por lo que se paró observando el escaparate de una tienda. Su espalda ancha, su pelo ondulado y su perfil era todo lo que existía para mí. Esa mandíbula marcada, tan sexy y bonita. No paraba de suspirar, a ese paso me iba a dar una bajada de tensión de los nervios que me comían por dentro.

—Oye, ¿vamos a mi casa? —Me miró rascándose la oreja y dejándome petrificada con su propuesta —Jeanne me ha pedido no dejarte sola y estoy un poco cansado de andar.

—Sí, claro, por mí no hay problema —Necesitaba gritar pero me contuve, no quería que supiese lo histérica que me sentía.

—¿Tienes tatuajes? —Me preguntó de repente.

—Sí, uno, de momento.

—¿No te dan ganas de hacerte más? —Asentí—, todo el mundo me dice que son adictivos, de todas maneras no puedo por mi trabajo.

—¿Ni en partes no visibles? —Encogió esa naricilla aplastada tan linda.

—Me gustaría más en los brazos, o la espalda. Uno de mis amigos es tatuador y siempre me está tentando de hacer lo que tú dices.

—Así te quitarías el antojo y no tendrían porqué enterarse los jefes —Sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza. Cada vez que sonreía se me paraba el corazón.

—Qué va, siempre se enteran de todo —Llegamos a una zona de la ciudad calmada, no había casi nadie por allí—. Es aquí —Abrió la puerta de un alto edificio y me cedió el paso. Mientras subíamos en el ascensor no supe qué hacer, cada vez que su brazo rozaba el mío mi corazón daba un saltito. Entramos en su casa, olía tan bien como él.

—Qué grande es… —dije asombrada. Le seguí hasta una habitación amplia y que me llevase directa a donde había una cama no ayudó a calmar mi histeria creciente. Dejó la chaqueta en la cama y me miró.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —Dudé unos instantes porque lo que me salía decirle era de todo menos correcto.

—¿Música? —Le dije señalando el equipo, no es que pudiese articular mucho más.

—Ponte cómoda mientras. ¿Tienes algo tuyo por ahí? Me da curiosidad —Le acerqué mi teléfono después de poner mi spotify—. Genial, a ver qué hay —Lo enchufó al aparato y se tiró literalmente a la cama con un mando en la mano—. Ven, no te quedes ahí parada.

—No sé si te va a gustar lo que tengo —Me senté dejando mi bolso a los pies de la cama. Estaba deseando tirarme encima de él. Se apoyaba en sus codos, boca arriba y atento a las canciones que me sabía de memoria. Quería tumbarme en su pecho, escuchar su voz retumbar y sentir sus latidos cerca. Su calor.

—No conozco ni una —Me reí y al escuchar mi risa me miró. Se me cogió un pellizco en el estómago al instante—,  así no llegamos a ninguna parte, ¿qué te pongo?

—Cachonda —Lo dije incluso antes de pensarlo. Su cara de asombro fue seguida de una carcajada corta y aguda al aire. Me miró y alzó una ceja, pasándose la lengua por los labios con rapidez.

—¿De verdad? —Asentí, muerta de vergüenza, de calor, y de intriga por lo que fuese a pasar a partir de ese momento. Se sentó en la cama, mirándome con la sonrisa traviesa que se iba ampliando conforme me iba analizando de arriba abajo. Cada vez se me asemejaba más a Rin, aumentando mi necesidad de ser  _devorada._

—Oye, mira, me da igual lo que pase pero quiero darte un abrazo —Sin darme tiempo a explicarme puso sus cálidas manos en mi cintura y le abracé por los hombros, sintiendo su nariz en mi pelo mientras la mía rozaba su cuello. Al aspirar tuve que retener un gemido, olía tan bien que quise morderle. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda hacia arriba, y las bajó siguiendo la silueta de mi cintura, apretándome las caderas.

—Quiero seguir por debajo de la falda —susurró. Sus labios tocaron mi cuello y sentí un escalofrío tal que solté un suspiro combinado con un débil gemido.

—Hazme lo que quieras —Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello ondulado y castaño, su lengua se deslizó suavemente hasta mi mentón. Me miró a los ojos y sentí la humedad en mi ropa interior. Le cogí de las manos y las puse sobre mis pechos, deseando sus labios.

Sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel y su lengua invadió mi boca como si no fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. Era cálida, sabía al helado que se estaba comiendo antes. Tener sus labios en los míos era al mismo tiempo la sensación más agradable y la más excitante de mi vida. Los botones de mi traje se iban abriendo sin prisas manipulados por él, que me besaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo también le miraba, necesitaba ver que lo que me estaba pasando era cierto. Mis manos volvieron a su pelo, a su cuello. Llamaron a la puerta. Lo ignoró. Susurrando cosas que no llegué a entender me besó los pechos, rozándolos con las yemas de los dedos y mirándolos mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad. Me echó hacia atrás en la cama, levantándome el muslo y la falda, besando la parte interior, acariciándome pierna arriba, tirando de mis bragas hacia abajo con su otra mano. Volvieron a llamar con más insistencia. Chasqueó la lengua y se puso derecho, escuchando cómo también llamaban con los nudillos y su teléfono comenzaba a sonar. Al ver el nombre en la pantalla se bajó de la cama con prisas.

—Escóndete —Me ordenó. Me quedé mirando como se tiraba de la erección intentando disimularla dentro de sus pantalones conforme caminaba fuera de la habitación.

Escuché atentamente y al oír la voz de una chica me arrojé tras la cama, quedándome pegada al suelo. Si era su novia se iba a buscar un problema. Esperaba que no me dejase tirada. Poco después le escuché entrar en la habitación y vi sus pies pararse en la puerta.

—¿Dónde estás? —Me dijo. Me asomé al borde de la cama y al verme se rió, derritiéndome—, ¿esa es tu manera de esconderte?

—¿Era tu novia? —pregunté sin rodeos, levantándome. El traje me colgaba por la cintura y mi sujetador estaba en el suelo. Asintió mirándome los pechos.

—No me he enterado de nada de lo que me ha dicho —dijo acercándose despacio—, y me ha creído cuando le he dicho que me encontraba mal y es que, como comprenderás —Me puso las manos en la espalda, terminando de bajar el traje—, tengo toda la sangre acumulada en la polla.

—Mamoru, no quiero buscarte un problema.

—¿Y vas a dejar de follarme por eso? —Acercó sus labios a los míos y me dejé llevar.

Lo único que quería era tocarle y tener su lengua en la boca lamiendo la mía despacio. Me besaba con demasiada tranquilidad, no iba en consonancia con los latidos ni de mi corazón ni del suyo, que notaba acelerado al tocarle el pecho bajo su camiseta negra. Bajé las manos hasta el botón de sus vaqueros, notando cómo enganchaba sus dedos al elástico de mis bragas. Se arrodilló ante mí, mirándome como si tuviera delante el pastel más apetecible del mundo. Acerqué mi pelvis a sus labios, reteniendo un gemido cuando se cerraron en torno a mi clítoris. Pasó la lengua entre mis labios menores, haciéndome resoplar. Hizo lo mismo con mi entrepierna que con mi lengua, sin prisas, con suavidad, acariciándome los muslos. Tuve que tumbarme en la cama porque era incapaz de estar en pie y no por ello dejó de hacerme tocar el cielo con su boca. Se puso de rodillas en la cama, entre mis piernas, y me abrió los labios mayores con sus dedos, presionando con su glande a la par que se mordía el labio. Tenía prisa. Yo también.

—Gime —le pedí—, quiero que me digas lo mucho que te gusta.

—Me encanta —susurró, empujando y abriéndome despacio. Estaba tan húmeda que no opuse resistencia alguna. Retenía el aire en sus pulmones cada vez que la sacaba y lo dejaba salir en cortos y graves gemidos cuando me la metía.

—Métemela entera —Me retorcía en la cama, me moría de placer. Notaba su carne caliente abrirme poco a poco, sus dedos sobre mi clítoris en una caricia tan suave que el orgasmo me acechaba cada vez más cercano. Era mi fantasía erótica hecha realidad.

—Me gusta tanto, tantísimo —Sus manos me apretaron las caderas a las que se pegaban las suyas. Mi coño le tragaba, apretaba esa erección dura y ardiente.

Cuando empecé a sentir su pelvis chocar con la mía sus gemidos se intensificaron. Chorreaba, estaba empapando la cama con mis fluidos. Verle hacerme lo que me estaba haciendo me ponía tan cachonda que me provocaba orgasmos con los que solo podía soñar antes de conocerle. Me hacía arquear la espalda de la cama, las explosiones de placer inundaban mi mente y me reventaban de cintura para abajo. Se mordía los labios, resoplaba, me tocaba, me miraba, me mataba. Y me la sacó parándose a respirar hondo.

—Joder, me corro —Se quejó—, mira —Se la agarró y me mostró una gota de esperma solitaria cayendo por su glande enrojecido. La necesitaba dentro y la necesitaba  _ya._

—Mamoru, fóllame —Le ordené. Me pasó los dedos entre los labios mayores.

—No puedo, espérate un segundo que—

—No —Tiré de su nuca y le besé tumbándole en la cama, colocándome sobre su cuerpo. No le dejé reaccionar, una vez situada sobre su erección me la metí de golpe y me balanceé despacio. Me agarré los pechos, gimiendo de puro placer ante la presión que ejercía en mi interior, al ver su gesto colmado de gusto por estar dentro.  _Me lo estoy follando…_

—Kimochi, kimochi… tame…

No podía soportar sus gemidos, me excitaba tantísimo escucharle hablar en japonés que me corría cuando menos me lo esperaba en orgasmos explosivos que me tensaban. Y justo después de llegar a uno especialmente intenso le vi enmudecer. Retuvo el aire en sus pulmones y lo dejó ir en un quejido largo entre dientes. Apreté las piernas a sus caderas cuando sentí su esperma ardiente en mi interior y besé sus labios sin dejar de moverme sobre esa brutal erección. Había sido tan intenso para mí que apenas podía respirar a pesar de estar ya quieta. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y no quería alejarme de su cuerpo cálido y de sus brazos fuertes por nada del mundo. Porque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciese se acabaría nuestra historia. Esa fantasía de un día que pude vivir.

—Gracias, Mamo-chan.

—Yorokonde —Le miré y me sonrió, provocándome un gesto idéntico, derretida, a los pies de mi seiyuu favorito.


End file.
